The new cool guy
by Chikyo-sama
Summary: This is my second story. It's about Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome is a rock and porn star and Inu is a looser. But it's going to change...Read and Find out!
1. Chapter 1

The new cool guy

In this fic, Kagome is 24 years old and she is famous rock and porno star and Inuyasha is a 26 years old high school student and in his school everybody is poking and beating him up, because his a hanyou. He love Kagomes song and videos.

Naraku pushed Inus head into the toilet. Then 2 seconds later he pullend him out. Behind Naraku, there standed: Sesshomaru, Kagura, Kanna, Kaguya and Kikyo.

- Well, did you liked it? – Naraku said with a big smile on his face.

- If I say yes, then you wont do it again? – he said and breathing fast.

Naraku turned to Kikyo.

- Do it again. – she said.

Naraku did it again.

After the incident, Inu went home. He was sitting on his bead with his dog, and wached the Kagome posters on the wall and was thinking.

„If I would have a girl like her. Everybody would stopp poking and beating me up. But I want to have sex with a beuti like her. And I woudn't mind if I live her forever." Then he had a vision of the girl, sitting where his dick was. She was smiling and she was in a short top witch had almost showed her boobs and a short pink skirt. She moved his hand into the boys trousers, and started to move dovn to his dick. Inu started to get wet. He closed his eyes as she saw her reach wath was her target. But then the feeling was gone to. He had not feeld her hand in his trousers, her weight on him.

The next day at school

The class was writing a test, while Inuyasha had a nother vision. Kagome stood on the teachers desk. She was singing. Her vioce was beautifull. Then she started walking tovards him, nd when she almost reached his face the teacher clapped his hands in front of the hanyou boy. He fell backwards on the chair, then he stood up, and apologized.

- I'm very sorry. My mind hase been somewhere else. - then he set down and continued writting the test.

After all the classes, he was going into the caffeteria when he stoped in the doorway, he had another wision, but it was just a short one. She was singing and playing pogo with „him" then she turned to the real him and run to him, and kissed him on the lips. This perfect vision was ended because of Menomaru. He went over to him and overlaided Inus lunch to his lap.

When he was going home, he saw the neigbours house was soled to someone. It arrived at that moment when Inu got there. Then the door opent and a dog jumped out of it, and Inus dog and the nother meet at a bush and then… She got out of the car. Her long black hair, her brown eyes. She was now real. She weared a green tank top and a white short skirt. On his legs, there was a long green-white socks, and a white boots. She looked like and Angel. She started moving to the house, then looked at the dogs then to Inu.

- Nice dogs. – she said then got into the house.

It has been a honth since Kagome is in the neigbour and Inu stared at her out of his windov everx morning and night. The last night she saw him, but she just waved to him. They have becomed really good friends, maybe more than friends. Then today has comed. Kagome was walking with his boyfriend, Tom Cruise, when Inu steped in their way.

- I ve got something to ask. – he said.

The next day

He was coming in the school door, but for evey ones surprise, he didn' come alone. A beutiful girl was on the right side of him hugging his arm. Every one looked at them as they started walking thoug the corridors to reach the first classroom. When Naraku came out from the caffeteria with his food on a tray, someone got there and overlaided his food in Narakus lap. And now, he was every ones victim. And Inu was the cooles guy in the whole school.

Did you liked it? Should I write a second chapter when they going to marry? And shoud I bring together the Inu gang? Please write it to me.


	2. Some words and voting description

If you want me to continue and do another chapter, then vote one of these, how I continue. But I will bring the Inu gang together anyway :D .

A: InuKag and SangoMir

B: InuKag and KikSess

C: InuKag marry

D: SangoMir marry

E: Naraku dies

F: NarKagInu

G: KagInuSango

AND OF COURE I SHOULD THANK PARIS HILTON, BECAUSE THE IDEA IS HERS, I YOUST WRITE IT DOWN A LITTLE DIFERENT… ."


End file.
